Dark Side
by Clary-shadowhunter
Summary: Jack has always been afraid of one thing, being alone. When Jack Frost is feeling lonely nobody is there for him. Pitch Black invites him to the dark side by telling him something from the man in the moon. Will the guardians win Jack back, or will Pitch win his revenge on the guardians and the man in the moon? By the way I am co-hosting this with Icevespera73.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacks POV**

Tooth - "Jack I'm so sorry but you can't come to the tooth kingdom anymore unless its an emergency."  
I looked around to see all the baby tooth's sneezing from colds. "You're right tooth. I can't stay here getting everyone sick..." I called the wind over to carry me away. I went to go check on North. Christmas was coming soon so I thought maybe he could use a fun hand. "No Jack. Christmas is tonight. Your fun can get a little but out of hand and christmas is much to big of a holiday to be messing around."  
Me - "Ok I get it..."  
So I decided maybe Sandman could use some company.  
"Hey Sandman. Want some company?" He nodded his head. "Finally. I've been kicked out of the tooth kingdom. North said that he thinks I'm going to break a bunch of stuff. And Bunny well we all know he's just gonna say I'm too fun." I concentrated hard on Sandys reply. *Sad face. Tooth. Straight face. Toy truck. Oval. Tree. Cresent Moon.*  
Me - "Sorry Sandy, but I can't understand you."  
I flew off in the wind. Now I finally stopped for a break in New York. The huge clock was right in front of me. It read 11:56. Well looks like North or Santa is coming soon... I don't get it. The man in the moon sent me here, I'm starting to question why again. I know I'm supposed to bring kids joy and fun, but I used to have fun doing it. Now I don't. Just then something striked me from above.

The last thing I remember is falling into this big black hole. Now I'm in a deep, dark cave. Suddenly I heard a voice. "Hello Jack." It echoed through the waves of the cave and I shouted back, "WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" "I want to be seen." After that was said I knew exactly who it was. "Pitch! What do you want from me?!"

Pitch - "You can help me. You've been feeling alone lately haven't you?"

Me - "Where is my staff!?"

Pitch - "HAVEN'T YOU!" A shadow flew past my head and disapeared into the sunlight.

Me - "I guess so." My head dropped.

Pitch - "You'll never have to feel alone if you came with me. If you come to the dark side you will be believed in, and you'll never be alone."

Me - "But the children will fear me."

Pitch - "That's what you were meant to do."

Me - "How would you know that?!"

Pitch - "The man in the moon told me so."

Me - "The man in the moon?"

Pitch - "Yes."

Me - "Well the man in the moon has never lied before..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's POV**

Thoughts whirl through my mind. Could the Man in the Moon really mean for me to join Pitch even though he threatened the children that I protect? Could Pitch have reformed?

Pitch- "My dear child, Jack Frost, I have a plan for the children of this world, a plan given to me."

Me- "By who?" Curiosity compels me to ask.

Pitch- "Who else, but the Man in the Moon?" Pitch steps forward into the light, a mere shadow of the once great villain. "He was saddened by my defeat and came to me to help me. But I need one thing to complete the plan, you and your staff!" Pitch cackles as he finishes his sentence.

Me- "Why would I help you if the other Guardians despise you, even if the Man in the Moon has a change if heart?"

Pitch- "It is because the Man in the Moon had a change of heart that you should join with me. Who do you think created the Guardians to do battle with me in the beginning?"

I look at Pitch with uncertainty, I have learnt from North and the others that Pitch is not to be trusted. I almost turn away. However... Tooth once told me that the Man in the Moon's word is final. I breathe out and step towards Pitch.

I watch as he inclines his head and smiles, shadows wreathe his head. "I guess this means you will join me?" I nod my head. "To prove your commitment to the Man in the Moon, of course, hand me your staff."

I look down at my staff, it is a part of me. Taking a breath, I hold it out.

Pitch- "Perfect, the pieces are coming together." He grabs my staff out of my hand and holds it at arm's length. "I call upon the Dark and Nightmares to claim this boy of the Light, change him to suit our purposes, bend him to our will!"

As Pitch speaks, my staff changes, withers as black shadows creep along it. I try to move as they reach out to me but my feet are firmly planted. The first of the shadows touch me in a soft gesture, a caress it would seem, if only the pain were not so intense.

Me- "You lied to me!" The shadows are moving faster and covering my body. I fall to my knees as the pain ensnares me.

Pitch- "Of course I lied, did you think the Man in the Moon would endorse me and my heinous plan to kill the children's belief of your precious Guardians." I flinch as Pitch snarls the last words. "The children will live in fear and I will rule the world, with your help of course!" Pitch laughs.

I feel the shadows crawling up my arms and I know that I will soon be under Pitch's control. How could I have let this happen, what have done to the world's children... I don't finish the thought as a wave of pain engulfs me, turning the world black.


End file.
